Otto
Otto, also referred to as just "The Snoot" is a main character in The Evermoor Chronicles. Otto is portrayed by Sammy Moore. Personality Otto is very serious but somewhat playful. He seems to dress smartly and talk smartly, but somewhat jokes around. He is also very smart. In New Flames, Otto demonstrates an exceptional skill for ballroom dancing. In The Egg and the Snoot, Otto commits the ultimate act of selflessness - sacrificing himself to save the village from the wrath of the Founders. History 'Before the Show' Otto is a demi-god, known as a Snoot. It is unclear how old he is, however he has resided in Evermoor Village for a thousand years. He was banished to Earth by his father. In 'The Egg and the Snoot', the full reason for this was revealed: for his birthday, he was given a wish by his father, and he wished for his own chariot. However, it was a test, and he failed, as he was supposed to use the wish to help someone else. As a result, he stole his father's chariot, and caused the Year of Thunder on Earth. So, his father sent him to Earth, only to be allowed to return in two thousand years. His punishment was to be the Sacred Snoot of the village, so people would come to him to tell him about their lives. The idea was to make Otto appreciate humanity. [[The Evermoor Chronicles|'The Evermoor Chronicles']] Otto's first appearance in the show was in Weaving Bad, when Tara entered the Snoot cage to find a talking owl. He has been present in every episode since then. In his second appearance in the Evermoor Confidential Chronicles, he mentions that he is nocturnal, like a real owl. Powers and Abilities Powers If you want to see the development of Otto's powers throughout the series, go to this page: Otto/Power Development. Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. *'Potion Making:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. Active Powers * Shapeshifting: As a demigod, Otto has the ability to shapeshift into an owl (The Snoot) when he pleases. It is the only power he retained after being banished to Earth by his father, Killik. Inactive Powers * Resistance: The ability to resist certain magical abilities. * Immortality: Otto lives for over a thousand years, like his whole demigod family. Natural Abilities * Multilingual: Otto is multilingual as he knows many languages, French included. * Intelligence: '''Otto is highly intelligent, an ability which he uses to help Tara and the others when needed. He also has extensive knowledge on the history of Evermoor, due to watching over it for so long. * '''Dancing: In New Flames, it is shown that Otto is a highly skilled dancer, much to the surprise of everyone else. He uses his dancing skills to show Sorsha and Cameron how to dance. Relationships Family Killik (Father) Otto's father is Killik, the King of the Demi-god Realm. In 'Weaving Bad' and 'Valentina', it is mentioned that Otto was banished to Earth by his father after borrowing his chariot to impress his girlfriend, Valentina. Siblings In his first appearance in the Evermoor Confidential Chronicles, Otto mentions his siblings - all fellow Snoots, that can all change into different animals like he can. His brother Moxom can turn into a Mwor - like a bear - and his sister Alya can turn into a Munka - like a bear. Iggi (Younger Brother) Main Article: Otto and Iggi Iggi is Otto's younger brother, who first appeared in Splintered. They have a competitive relationship, with Iggi being the athletic superior while Otto is the academic superior. Both of them have shown jealously towards each other in their respective fields. They both also have an infatuation for Annabella Crossley, which leads to another competitive rivalry between the two. However, they both do care about each other and overall are good brothers to each other. Friendships [[Tara Crossley|'Tara Crossley']]' (Close Friend)' Main Article: Tara and Otto Tara is the first of the main protagonists to discover Otto in his Snoot cage, in 'Weaving Bad'. She seems to be his closest friend, as he is usually seen with her. Following the events of 'Tallulah Brinkworth Meets Her Match' and 'Forevermoor', it was thought possible that Otto liked her, especially after he kissed Tara's double, Tallulah. Additionally, he tried to stop Tara and Cameron kissing in 'Day of Hearts', however it was later found that it was because he cared enough for Tara that he didn't want to see her boyfriend turned into a tree again. There has not been any further hints of a relationship between them. [[Sebastian Crossley|'Seb Crossley']]' (Good Friend)' Otto and Seb appear to be good friends. Seb is the first person that Otto confesses his crush on Bella to, in Operation Lights Out. [[Annabella Crossley|'Bella Crossley']]' (Friend/Crush)' Otto and Bella's friendship has never been steadfast. In 'Tallulah Brinkworth Meets Her Match, they not so jokingly insult each other, calling the other 'pompous' and 'mean'. However, in 'A Fuffwah Too Far', Otto seems to develop a crush on Bella (see below). 'Romantic' 'Valentina (Ex-Girlfriend)' In 'Valentina', it is revealed that in the demi-god realm, Otto had a girlfriend called Valentina, the demi-goddess of love. His father made him break up with her when Otto stole his father's chariot to impress her. As a result, she hated him, and when he became a statuette after touching the lantern, she tried to break him and kill him. However, once she realised that he still loved her, she agreed to kiss him to bring him back to life. They cannot be together for a thousand years, until Otto's banishment is lifted and he can return to the demi-god realm. Nevertheless, the statuette incident proves that they have true love. [[Annabella Crossley|'Bella Crossley']]' (Girlfriend)' Main Article: Bella and Otto In 'A Fuffwah Too Far', Otto develops an attraction towards Bella, although he is confused by it. In 'Operation Lights Out', he reveals to Seb that he likes Bella during their sleepover. Seb tries to persuade him to tell her, but Otto is reluctant to. At the end of the episode, when Bella has been turned into a statuette from touching the lantern, Otto indirectly suggests to Tara that he could try kissing her. However, she does not take the hint. In the next episode, 'Being Bella', Tara discovers that Otto likes Bella, and suggests that he kisses her statuette. It is found that prior to the episode, Otto did try to kiss the statuette, but Bella was not returned. He looked sad when he watched 'Bella' (Tara in disguise) kissing Cameron at the end of the episode. In 'New Flames', Otto taught Cameron and Sorsha the Flame Dance for Snootcoming with Bella as his partner. During the dance, Bella appeared to be somewhat attracted to Otto (or at least impressed by his dance skills). She also does in 'The Egg and the Snoot', and cries out his name in sadness when he sacrifices himself to open the door to the demi-god realm. When Otto returns in 'Nevermoor', she is the first to hug him. Trivia *He was banished by his father to Earth at side of Founder Everines. Gallery Category:Evermoor Characters Category:Evermoor Main Characters Category:The Evermoor Chronicles Category:Males Category:Tara's Circle Category:Bella's Circle Category:Demigods Category:Immortals Category:High School students Category:Evermoor High past students Category:Demigod Realm individuals Category:Princes Category:London citizens Category:Otto's Family Category:Evermoor High Wrestling Team Category:Brothers